Revelation Stained
by ParvaVis
Summary: What if one of the Cullen's saw everything that happen that day in the forest near Bella's House and didn't like what they saw? "NO, it wasn’t suppose to end like this, he destroy her!"


_**A/N: **_**I know you guys must be saying 'What that Fuck is she posting _This_ in step of updating It's 2Late to fight 4Love?' The thing is guys I couldn't sleep last night so got my note-pack and start writting and when I wake up this morning this is what I found.**

**Hope you guys at least enjoy a bit, even if you don't please review.  
**

* * *

**Revelation**** Stained**

By: MitziJani

They walk a few steps into the forest near her house; he was leading the way while she follows with a face concealing so many emotions about to blow.

They keep walking till he stop leaning against a tree staring at her, she said _"Okay, let's talk"_ sounding so brave yet her eyes hide fear and sorrow.

He toke an unnecessary deep breath and said as it was nothing wrong _"Bella, we're leaving"_ she took a deep breath as well, she was accepting what he said really calm but with a hint of doubt and shock.

"_Why now? Another year…"_ she thought that he meant hat they as a couple were leaving but before she could stop asking why leave in that moment when in a year she would finish school and leave without regrets, he explain _"Bella, it's time. How much longer could we stay in Forks, after all? Carlisle can barely pass for thirty and he's claiming thirty-three now. We'd have to start over soon regardless"._

Her beautiful heart shape face shows the confusion of his answer. Then after seconds that seems hours it hit her, realization, her misunderstand was reveal.

"_When you say __**we**__…"_ she whispered with fear of what happening right in front of her.

_"I mean my family and myself__"_ He said each word separate and distinct, with the perfect amount of coolness the same coolness that he shows the past few days.

"_Okay, I'll come with you" _She said.

"_You can't, Bella. Where we're going… It's not the right place for you. I'm no good for you Bella"_ He starts arguing with her.

"_Don't be ridiculous. You're the very best part of my life!"_ She said sounding angry and yet begging him to stop doing what he was doing.

"_My world is not for you"_ He said grimly, _"What happened with Jasper… that was nothing, Edward! Nothing!" She shoots "You're right; it was exactly what was expected"._

"_You promised! In Phoenix, you promised that you would stay…" _

"_As long as that was the best for you" _He interrupted.

They she starts arguing that the problem was her soul, that he was afraid of doom her soul and if that was the case it didn't matter because with him she didn't want it. After she finish he took a deep breath stared back at the ground and then before he look up his mouth twisted as he change his original plan.

"_Bella, I don't want you to come with me"_ He spoke those words so slow and precisely for her to absorb the deep of them.

"_You… don't… want me?"_ the way that she reaped his words was so twisted that it shouldn't be a sin for her to said so. And yet his answer was _**"No"**_.

She seem to zoom out of the forest as so as he say **NO**, those two letters destroy her entire world that she almost didn't hear what he was saying _"Of course, I'll always love you… in a way. But what happened the other night made me realize that it's time for a change. Because I'm… __**tired**__ of pretending to be something I'm not, Bella. I am not human."_

_"I've let this go on much too long, and I'm sorry for that."_ While he said all that he seems not human at all.

"_Don't do this"_ She whisper but it was already too late her heart by now was destroy as her world.

_"You're not good for me, Bella."_ He said her Coup De Grace since she already felt like she wasn't women enough for him, that he deserve better; after a few attempts to speak she manage to say _"If… that's what you want"_ and he nodded to confirm her.

Later he ask her to take care of her for the saint of her father and in return hi promise to stay out of her life, like he never existed, with a smile on his face he assure her that she would forget him because time heal all wounds when she ask him if he would be available to forget he say that no but his kind get easy distracted; and that finally they won't bother her ever again, she realize that his sister-her best friend was gone already he told her that his sister want to say bye but he insisted that a clean brake was the best.

_***-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-***_

"**NOOOO**" no, no, no, he can't do this to me, he can't, NO GOD "Please no, NO**!**"

"Darling, what is it? What wrong?" My husband ask me, he was on his knees shaking me by the shoulder trying no make me snap out of my worse nightmare, only that it wasn't a nightmare it was the reality, a reality so twisted, cruel and sick.

"No Jazz, **NO**, it wasn't suppose to end like this, he destroy her" don't he love her at all, is not suppose that all this was for her well being?

"Alice what did you see? What happen?" what happen, what happen, it happen that he is not longer family.

"I… I can't… I'm sorry but I can't live in this place any more" I answer to Jazz, I got up went to my room and start packing my stuff.

Everyone was in my room trying to stop me, but I can't stop if he doesn't love her anymore or didn't love her at all I do love her, she is my sister, my best friend and I won't leave her.

"Alice, please stop" Jazz.

"I can't, I'm sorry but I'm going back to forks" I reach him and hug Jasper "But Alice we promise to Edw…" "To hell with Edward" I interrupt him "HE is NOT longer my brother".

"Alice, tell what you see, what happen?" Jasper begs, I almost miss the vision, I was so focus in Jazz that I almost didn't catch it, to think that Jazz is blaming himself 'cuz Edward is a coward.

"He told her… No, he lied to us Jazz, he said that… that she wasn't good for him, that he doesn't ant her, Jazz that wasn't the reason why we agreed to leave her, and we left to protect her not because we don't love her, I… I can't stay… here knowing that my sister is in pain because of that coward, Jazzy she follow him into the forest and got lost"

"Damn it, Alice baby I won't leave you go alone, I'm going with you, maybe who know Bella can forgive me and would be available to help her as well" that's why I love my husband.

"Okay Jazzy, please call Emmett and Carlisle and tell them what happened and that we are on our way to Forks, I'm going to call Bella" I hope that she is not as bad as I saw.

"Sure Darling" Jasper got out of the room to call Emmett and Carlisle while I call Bella but Charlie pick up the phone and corroborate me what I saw.

"Baby Emmett says that he and Rose are turning around, I told them what you saw but I didn't tell Carlisle and Esme because I don't know how Esme is going to react and I want to be there just in case is to much for her" Shit Jasper is right Esme already feels that she lost a daughter who knows what her reaction id going to be went she we tell her what the dick did.

"Okay Jazzy, I pack everything and I already call Bella and Charlie corroborate that she is missing we'll make to in tome to find her"

"Alright Darling let's go home to our family" Indeed let's go home to reunite our family.


End file.
